gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger
is the teamup movie between ''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger and Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger.The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016 Plot The three Hurricangers; Yousuke Shiina, Nanami Nono and Kouta Bitou are busy fighting a squad of Magerappa until they are surprisingly attacked by five strangers who revealed themselves to be the Gaorangers. After the movie credits role, the Hurricangers are outmatched by the Gaorangers' strength until they are ordered by their mechanical advisor, Oboro Hinata to retreat to their base. The three are are informed by their headmaster, Mugensai Hinata about the Gaorangers being a heroic team that fought the orgs a year ago while the trio were still in training. Later on at the Jakanja's base, the villains are introduced to Chubouzu, Chuzubou's younger brother with a proposition for Tau Zanto, himself. A place among the Seven Darkness Spears as the second spear in honor of Chuzubou's memory if the Hurricangers, the Gouraigers and Shurikenger are defeated. The Hurricangers are alarmed by the Gaorangers attacking the Gouraigers; Ikkou and Isshu Kasumi. As the two brothers begin to use their Double Gadget for the finisher, the trio intercept the attack and ask why the Gaorangers are attacking their fellow juniors. The five claimed to have no memories of their past lives, but it was really an act revealing that the Gaorangers have sold their souls to the devil and are now evil. They summoned their respective Gao Jewels to summon the five main Power Animals and combined them to form Gao King. The Hurricangers and the Gouraigers call out their Shinobi Machines to form the Senpuujin and the Gouraijin in order to counteract the treacherous seniors. Meanwhile, at a mysterious cave, the former Gao Red/Kakeru Shishi, former Gao Yellow/Gaku Washio, former Gao Blue/Kai Samezu, and former Gao Black/Sotarou Ushigome are joined by their mentor, Tetomu as they watch in horror as their Power Animal partners are being used by a group of imposters. Gao King uses the Gao Giraffe to form Gao King Spear to sucessfully take out the Gouraijin. The Senpuujin activates its hurrier mode, but is easily beaten then. Just as Gao King is about to strike the final blow, the former Gao White/Sae Taiga stops the giant beast king, much to the surprise of Gao Tiger as it stops Gao Shark from attacking the Senpuujin. She told the Power Animals not to be deceived and that she is the real Sae Taiga. At the sound of his roar, Gao Lion orders theother four Power Animals to cancel the combination and dispose of the fake Gaorangers from their main Soul Bird cockpit. The fake Gaorangers escape as thereal Sae fainted and is taken in by the Hurricangers and the Gouraigers to their base. She informs them that she and the other four Gaorangers, the real Gaorangers and Tetomu were captured by Chubouzu and the Jakanja and their G-Phones were being given to the fake Gaorangers. It was later explained that the Jakanja used a space ninja seal to absorb the Gaorangers of their powers and be transferred over to the imposters as data that they can use. The two teams wondered how the Jakanja even knew about the Gaorangers in the first place, when out of nowhere, two shadowy figures revealed themselves in front of the four captive male Gaorangers and Tetomu. The figures are revealed to be the two surviving duke orgs: Yabaiba and TsueTsue. They have plotted to get their revenge on the Gaorangers for defeating their fellow org comrades by telling Chubouzu and the Jakanja everything about the Gaorangers and using their powers to defeat the Hurricangers, the Gouraigers and Shurikenger. The Hurricangers and the Gouraigers join Sae to rescue her friends until they are intercepted by the fake Gaorangers who revealed themselves as being the five remaining Darkness Spears: Sargain, Wendinu, Manmaruba, Satarakura and Furabijou in disguise. The Gouraigers stay behind to deal with the fake Gaorangers, until Shurikenger arraived at the scene already informed about the situation. The Hurricangers and Sae make their way into the cave until they are intercepted by Chubouzu and a few more Magerappas. He later informs the heroes that he intends to avenge his brother's death by killing the heroes and take his place as the new Second Darkness Spear. The Hurricangers noticed where the source of the sealing spell is linked to, and they begin to attack Chubozu's belt as the weak spot. Thus freeing the Gaorangers of their captivity and escaping to be reunited for a brief moment. Elsewhere, a mysterious cloaked figure at a desert is seen holding a silver Gao Jewel, informed by the winds that something is happening in Japan. The Hurricangers are relieved to have finally met their real seniors until they saw the Gouraigers and Shurikenger being overwhelmed by the fake Gaorangers' attack. The real Gaorangers try to attack their imposters in order to get their powers back, but the fake Gao Red/Satarakura uses the Falcon Summoner in its arrow mode to blast them all at once, weakening their foes. All hope seemed lost for the two teams until the mysterious cloaked figure arrived in the nick of time in his Wolf Roader, revealing himself to be Tsukumaro Oogami/Gao Silver. Tetomu delivers him his G-Brace Phone as he pleads to the Power Animals to expel the Jakanja's control of the Gaorangers' power and the Power Animals away from the fake Gaorangers. As the five Darkness Spears feel their powers and connections to the Power Animals weakening, Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta use the shadow dance ninja arts to retrieve the G-Phones away from the imposters and give them back to their seniors. Tetomu also present the six Gaorangers their respective jackets as they return to the battlefield to get a little payback for their humiliation and for allowing the villains using their righteous powers for evil. The two teams transform into their respective sentai forms and battle the combined forces of the five Darkness Spears, Chubouzu, Yabaiba and TsueTsue. With the combined finisher attacks of the Gaorangers' Evil-Crushing Hundred Beast Sword and the Hurricaneger and Goraigers' Victory Gadget, Yabaiba and TsueTsue are defeated once and for all. But Chubouzu manages to use the same giant growth ninja art to keep himself alive for one more battle. He then summoned various other monsters that were defeated by the Hurricangers and the Gouraigers in previous battles. The two teams call out their respective mechas for a huge giant mechas vs. giant monsters fight until Chubouzu uses his energy to summer his brother, Chuzubou in his spirit form. The Hurricangers and the Gouraigers use their Shinobi Medals to summon Furaimaru to combine Senpuujin and Gouraijun into Gorai Senpuujin. The Karakuri Giant manages to obliterate Chubouzu's spirit, sending it back to Hell where it came from. Enraged by the death of his brother, the second time, Chuzubou calls the last two remaining revived monsters to combine their strengths to cripple the giant mechas. The Gaorangers manages to escape with the Soul Bird, but the Power Animals are left damaged and weakened by the villains' attack. The Gorai Senpuujin is left defenseless and losing its right arm. Gao Red suggest that his team should call out Gao Gorilla, Gao Polar, Gao Bear, Gao Rhinos and Gao Madillo to form the Gao Muscle Striker. But Gao Lion informs his partner that they should try another way to defeat the enemies. The Gaorangers sneak into the Hurricangers individual cockpits with Gao Red telling Hurricane Red that they need to use Gao Shark and Gao Tiger as replacement arms for the Gorai Senpuujin and to just simply believe in the Power Animals. The two teams managed to combined the two Power Animals as replacement arms for the Karakuri Giant much to Headmaster Hinata's surprise. But, in a goofy fashion, Oboro breaks the fourth wall, by telling her father and the audience that she knows this would happen because the movie is a DVD special. With the use of the sword and shield mode, and then with Shurikenger's Tenkuujin as another replacement right arm to form the Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin and the Power Animals serving as back up, the two teams manage to defeat Chubouzu and the remaining two giant monsters. As everyone celebrates to another victory, Shurikenger notices that Gao Silver already left the cockpit. Gao Silver is latter seen returning his jacket and his G-Brace Phone to Tetomu as Shurikenger asks his senior why he leaves without saying goodbye to everyone, which Tsukumaro replies that "It would be hard for him to say goodbye to everyone." And so he ensures that he shall return whenever the winds call for him. The two teams bid farewell to each other by shaking each other's hands and wishing each other the best of luck on their journeys. Characters Hurricangers Gouraigers Shurikenger Gaorangers Allies *Sensei Mugensai Hinata *Oboro Hinata *Kuroko Robot *Tetomu Villains *Boss Tau Zant *Chubouzu **Second Spear, Chuuzubo *Duchess Org TsueTsue *Duke Org Yabaiba *Genin Magerappa False Gaorangers :In this movie, the villains briefly stole the powers of the Gaorangers Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Continuity and Placement *''Gaoranger'': Occurs after the Final Quest; with enough time having passed for Oogami's wanderings through the world. *''Hurricaneger'': This can easily fit in between after Sixth Spear, Satarakura and Shurikenger's introduction and before Third Spear, Manmaruba's original death and Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth's introduction; while there could be a continuity issue with Third Spear, Manmaruba using a motorcycle, he did use it in continuity in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: Shushuuto the Movie. Errors *There is a slight error where Gaku Washio's hair remains bleached in the Gaorangers' morphing sequence, when Gaku had already returned to his normal hair colour. Notes *This is the first crossover in which both teams are aided by their sixth members (GaoSilver and Shurikenger), something that Power Rangers predated the Sentai in Time for Lightspeed. It should be noted however that both ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' and Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive did not have an official sixth member. *''Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger'' was the ninth of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *This is the first crossover does not have remake in the American version Wild Force and Ninja Storm, due to the acquisition of the franchise by Disney. *This vs. Movie is one of the first where a previous Ranger team lends their mechas to the current team to create a new formation. This idea would be rarely utilized in most installments of the VS. series, but in some isolated cases would lead to an all new mecha formation such as the ToQger-Ninninger fusion of Lion Ha-Oh, ToQ-Oh, Build Dai-Oh. *Final appearance of the Gaorangers as a team: **Takeru Shibaki (Kai Samezu) would appear as Ragi in episodes 15 and 16 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. **Noboru Kaneko would reappear as Kakeru Shishi in episode 9 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **Kazuyoshi Sakai (Sotaro Ushigome) would appear with his musical group JUNRetsu in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER performing the song "Shinobi Ai". **Final Sentai appearance of Kei Horie (Gaku Washio), Mio Takeuchi (Sae Taiga), and Tetsuji Tamayama (Tsukumaro Oogami). . Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger